In general, a film may mean a thin film manufactured by forming a specific coating layer in a transparent material, such as celluloid or polyester, and may be variously divided into a photosensitive film, a polarizing film, an enhancement film, a bulletproof film, a mirror film, an insulating film, a blocking film, and a shatterproof film according to the kind of coating layers.
In the meantime, an area of the film which is in contact with air is large, so that floating dust, dust particles, various foreign materials, and the like in the air may be easily attached onto a surface of the film, and in order to fundamentally block the floating materials attached onto the surface of the film, the floating materials are primarily removed by applying vacuum processing equipment used in a semiconductor producing process in the related art.
However, despite the primary vacuum processing equipment, fine dust or other foreign materials introduced through an operator may exist, so that a secondary foreign material removing method, such as high pressure plasma or corona discharge processing and air blowing processing, has been additionally used.
In this case, the plasma or corona discharge processing discharges a high voltage current generated in a generator through an electrode bar and coats a surface of a film by using the discharged current to prevent a foreign material from being attached to the surface of the film, but has a problem in that 1) damage or scratches may be caused to the surface of the film and a problem in that 2) there is a risk of a safety accident of an operator due to the high voltage current generated in the generator, and further, the air blowing has also a problem in that fine scratches may be caused to the surface of the film due to an injection of high pressure air to the surface of the film.
In addition, in the case of the plasma or corona discharge processing in the related art, the discharge processing essentially needs to be performed within a vacuum chamber, so that there is a problem in that a form of the discharge processing equipment is limited according to a form and a size of the vacuum chamber, and thus efficiency of a film manufacturing process may be degraded.
In this respect, in order to solve the problems of the method of removing a foreign substance of a surface of a film in the related art, the present inventor made a system and a method of removing a foreign material by using an electric field adsorbing scheme, which are capable of easily adsorbing and removing a foreign material on a surface of a film by using an electric field adsorbing scheme through a micro-current (several micro ampere) voltage driving method, not a surface treatment method, such as plasma discharge processing, corona discharge processing, and air blowing processing, which causes damage to the surface of the film, in a processing process for removing the foreign material on the surface of the film, and particularly exclude high pressure discharge processing and the like, thereby decreasing an incurrence rate of a safety accident of an operator and preventing a surface of a film from being scratched.